Deidara's Adventure In Narutoland
by Kathlan315
Summary: "Crap, I'm late!" A red rabbit, indeed. At the moment I thought it was totally casual that a red rabbit is talking and own a pocket watch. So, being a total blonde I am, followed the rabbit. (Deidara had no idea...) Eventual SasoDei? (is on hold now...)
1. Chapter 1

**Deidara's Adventure In Narutoland.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Alice in Wonderland. Akatsuki, or Naruto. All I own is this plot, if I had one. XD **

* * *

I laid on the grass, bored to death as Ino, my sister read her boring as hell book. It was the middle of March, and the perfect time for tea. I should probably get some reading done also, but I rather lay here. I mean, I'm not the only person who would rather bored to death than read to death...right?

I petted my cat, Diana on the head. She purred, and I smiled. The birds tweeted, and the flowers look nice. Maybe something interesting would pop by. Why if I had my own world...things would be much more interesting. The books wouldn't contain words, but pictures just to get time past. The flowers would sing songs and the cats would talk. There would be a place where size change all time! Why wouldn't be nice?

"Crap, I'm late!" A red rabbit hopped from one place to another. He pulled out a pocket watch and a panic expression rise to his face. At the moment I thought it was totally casual that a _red _rabbit is _talking _and own a _pocket watch_. So, being a total blonde I am, followed the rabbit.

"Hey! Mr. Rabbit, un!" I called, running behind the creature. He stopped, and turned around. "Why are you in such a hurry, Mister?"

"I have no time to talk, for I would _hate _to have the pink queen wait. Why, she would have my head off!" The rabbit responded, he quickly hopped away. I simply followed.

"No time! No time! No time! Hi, bye!" He answered me in a sing-along voice. He snuck into a rabbit hole and disappeared.

"I'm sorry Diana, but I can not just simply let him go, un." I told Diana, she purred as I crawled through the rabbit hole. I wish I was a little bit smaller for I'm simply too big.

"People say that being too curious is a crime, but I must-ah!" Not realizing there's a tunnel that went straight now, I fell.

On the way down, I must say it I'm falling a bit slow. Tables, pictures, clocks and even books were floating near me. I picked a book up and found out there was no pictures, why there's not even a sing word! I set the book down on a table near me. A clock strike three.

"Oh boy, it's tea time. I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to make it back to the tea party, un. But I would have to make do with this!" I held out a tea cup, designed with small white flowers. Pretending to drink it, I simply smiled.

"Why if Ino was here, she would be yelling at me for touching things that isn't mine. Wouldn't she, un?" I laughed. "But oh, wouldn't it be nice to walk upside down-whoa!"

My head hits the ground floor. I see the red rabbit, walking upside down. I then realized I'm the one who's upside down. I flipped myself over and chased the rabbit into a room. I see a door, but no sign of the rabbit. I opened the door expecting to lead to a place but instead another door.

I rolled my eyes as I opened the second door, the third, the fourth and finally the last door. Who would design a doorway like _this_? I pondered, bending down so I could get in. I brushed the dust off my dress just see more doors. I sighed, noticing the key on the table. The key is rather small, but it is _something_.

I tried the red door. I inserted the key, and turned the door knob. No good. I tried this with every other doors just to get the same result. Just then, I realized there was a small certain. Behind the curtain is a door. A _very small door. _I wonder, who could possibly get in there? I tried the key nonetheless. Turned the door knob, and it worked!

Yet, it was far to small for my size. I was about to head back, when an orange bottle got my attention. _Drink Me_. Well, certainly I have nothing better to do...I drank the bottle. It caused me to shrink, shrink and _shrink_. Now, how will I ever-Wait! Now that I'm small enough I shall go through the door! I turned the door knob, but it's locked.

"I must've left the key up there!" I told myself. "Whatever shall I do, un!?"

Indeed, there was nothing I could do.

* * *

**yes. I know. Alice in wonderland plot has already been done BUT this shall be planned DIFFERENTLY than the normal Alice in Wonderland. **

**Reviews?**

**(AND yes...I know Deidara talks to himself a bit too much...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deidara's Adventure In Narutoland.**

* * *

I could think of nothing to do anymore. I tried to climb back up the table, but of course it was no use. I pouted, maybe if I drink the bottle again, I could crawl under the table. Seeing that there's no juice left, I am really out of ideas. I began to cry. I really shouldn't have followed the stupid rabbit.

"STOP CRYING ALREADY!" Someone cried from above. I turned my head up, to see a white Pegasus. "FUCK! YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

"I beg your pardon, un." I sobbed, "But I don't know what else I could do, sir."

"Well, there's a lot of things you can do other than bitching like a fucking bitch." He stopped in front of me. His white fur, is so pretty. It made me want to pet him. I reached my hand out, to touch his coat.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing, you gay ass!" He screamed, and began to ran away.

"Wait! Please wait, un!" He stopped and turned around. "Um..."

"Hidan. It's Hidan." He said with a hint of annoyance. "So what the fuck do you want?"

"I beg your pardon." I said, not really liking the way he talks. "Can you help me get up there, un?" I pointed to the table with the key. He shrugged.

"What you gonna pay me back for?" Hidan smirked.

"I have no treasure you could possible want, un." I answered sadly. Hidan shrugged, and pointed to my hair.

"How about that ribbon in your hair?" I was taken back by the request. Why would a Pegasus want a ribbon?

"But what shall I tie my hair for, un?" Hidan shrugged.

"That ain't my business, if that ain't possible then we have no deal." He turned, beginning to leave but I stopped him once more.

"Okay, if you want it, you may have it." I took the ribbon out of my hair, and handed it him. The white horse, smiled. He put the ribbon into his bag, and told me to hop on. We got the key and opened the little door. The door lead to a place, where I've never seen before. Hidan held the door for me, so it wouldn't be locked again. This time, I made sure I have the key.

"May I ask, why do you want a ribbon?" Hidan laughed.

"Because, humans don't usually come here and anything in the human's world is very valuable. Duh, dumbass." He said, matter-of-factly.

"I-Is there monsters?"

"Well, certainly there's no _monsters_. There's just a bitchy queen, and strange freaks all over. As others might say, we're all fucking mad. Especially the fucked-up Chester Kat." Hidan shrugged.

"How can I go back home?" I questioned.

"Hn. As if there'd be a way home. Try climbing up the tunnel, or get Sasori."

"I beg your pardon, but who's Sasori, un?"

"No one knows~" He teased and flew away without another word. I sighed, and went my own merry way.

The door lead to a place, where I've never seen before. It is a beautiful place indeed, there's flowers everywhere, and birds chirping all over. For once, I actually felt like home. It isn't everyday you see Pegasus around. When I came to an end, I heard some things talking.

When I got to see their face, I see one boy and one girl. The girl has blonde hair tied in a twin-tail hairstyle. She has sky blue eyes, and her brother is also has blue eyes. But his hair is in a spikey style.

"Naruko, you are stupid!" the boy cried. "I knew we should've went left instead of right."

"STUPID? You're calling _me _stupid!?" The girl asked angrily. "Just watch out Naruto."

"Yeah, _you. _What you going to do? _Cry_?" Naruko puffed her cheeks and pushed Naruto.

"Um, Sir...Ma'am." I said quietly. "What are you guys fighting about?"

"Well, this young man here-" She points at Naruto. "Called me stupid!"

"Well, believe it. This young lady here-" He points at Naruko. "guide the wrong way!"

"U-Um, where were you guys going to go?"

"Duhhhh." Naruko said. "We're going to visit King Kakuzu!"

"King?" I asked with curiosity.

"Yup. We're going to "visit" 'o Kakuzu." Naruto, rolled his eyes.

"Why do you say that, un?"

"Why _else _would we say that?" Naruto glared. "Kakuzu is part of _them_ and we need to kill him, believe it!"

* * *

**Chester Kat. That's me. ^^ Told you it was going to be different. *u* I also have some other stuff planned. :3 wait for it!**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deidara's Adventure In Narutoland.**

* * *

"K-Kill, un?" I stammered, Naruto and Naruko both smirked.

"Yup, we both work for the _Pink Queen_." Naruko leaned closer. "And the 'Red Rabbit' that brought your poor soul down here, works for the _Green King_."

I gulped. "H-How'd you know, yeah?"

"We know everything." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Believe that."

"I guess so, un." I looked down.

"I also do know that your a foreigner." She smiled. "So let me guess. You don't know many, do you?"

"U-Un."

"Well, Well." She paused. "Sorry to say this, but you won't survive..."

"Why's that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"There might be a chance to live, if you join _us_." Naruto twirled my hair. "The _Green King _is very greedy, the _Blue Knight _shall not be trusted. We're the yellow twin. We allies with the Pink Queen, the blue knight was once on our side too. But before long, he's gone to complete his ambition."

"Who and Who, yeah?"

"Oh I forgot, pardon me." Naruto laughed. "Green king, is Kakuzu. Pein used to rule the green kingdom, but when he passed away, Kakuzu took over. The yellow twin is us. Me and Naruko. The pink queen is Sakura-chan. Our pal. The red rabbit is our cousin, her name's Karin. The...blue...knight...he, uh..."

It was obvious he's trying to change the subject. So Naruko popped in. "Sasuke. He used to be Naruto's boyfriend until Itachi rolled by. Then, Sasuke remembered his ambition, and decided to murder innocents in order to get stronger. Therefore, people started to call him blue knight. Blue, meaning he's a cold heart jerk. Knight, instead of meaning royal. It means he's merciless here. I mean, I have no idea how it's suppose to work."

"H-Huh..." I whispered quietly. "This is very complicated, hmm."

"Indeed it is." Naruko smiled.

"Anyways," Naruto forced a smile. "You should really join us. You wouldn't have a chance of living if you're alone...Deidara."

"H-How'd you know my name, un?" Both twins smiled.

"We know _everything_." Naruto repeated. "Keep that in your helpless mind. Believe it."

"Or I suppose you can go find Sasori. But what do you know? He comes and go." _Sasori, there goes his name again. Hidan had certainly mentioned it before. But whatever it is._

"Who is this Sasori you're talking about, un?" I asked.

"Him? No one actually knows. He's pretty ugly though. Big, fat and mean. What else?" Naruko laughed harshly. "Yet I suppose it's the only way for you to get back up to earth without getting involved in the chaos it's going down here."

"Well, where shall I find Sasori?" Both Naruko and Naruto paused.

"You may ask the Chester Kat." They said in union. I nodded, and they pointed toward their right. "You may find her over there. Go straight and you are bound to bump into her."

"Thank you so much, un." They smiled, and disappeared into thin air. "Well this is definitely a strange place."

I walked and walked. Down the road I go, humming some songs along the way. I passed many creatures I've never seen. There's bread butterflies. Real bread butterflies. If you know what I mean. Their wings are made out of bread with butter. Talking about that, makes me hungry.

"Well, I'd certainly be into some bread and butter right now, hmm" I humbled to myself again. I was so into my thoughts I hadn't realized, I bumped into a girl! I muttered a sorry before I realized she's gone. Had I been dreaming again?

A black-haired girl, with a red head-phones smirked. She was sitting on top of a tree. Since when did she get there? "I knew you'd be here but you're way too early! Darn it, I was really hoping for a special first impression! But I suppose nothing's perfect. Let me introduced myself, please. I'm the Chester Kat."

"I-I'm Deidara, un." I tilted my head upwards so I can see her better.

Kat yawned, her black cat ears twitched. "So what's that you want?"

"I'm wondering which way I should go, un."

"Where do you want to go?" I pondered for a moment.

"Well it doesn't quite matter-"

"Then it doesn't matter where you go-"

"-as long as I get somewhere." I finished hastily, she should really try to let people finish their sentences. She stayed silent for a bit, and pulled out a random tea cup out of no where.

"In that matter," She pointed to her left. "In that direction, lives the rude Pegasus, Hidan. I assume you've met him already?"

"In that direction." Kat titled her head to the right. Lives the mad hare, Ino and mad hatter Chouji. There's also the dormouse, Shikamaru over there. They are both quite interesting pair to watch. Ino always think there's no seat when there's plenty and Chouji likes to eat all the tea cakes. So it's always tea time over there. The dormouse, Shikamaru just sleeps or watch cloud. So you can decide..."

"Yet if you wish. in that direction is where Sasori right now." The mysterious girl pointed down.

"U-Underground?" I asked with shock. Kat nodded, and smirked.

* * *

_Hey, guys. I know. Been gone for long, but here's a sort of long one as an apology? Anyways. Finally our dear Saso is appearing! Yay. :3 _

_Reviews please?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Deidara's Adventure In NarutoLand. **

* * *

"How am I suppose to go underground-ah!" A hole appeared and I didn't even get a chance to say anything. The tunnel went a long way down. And up it went, and down it go. A little zig zag and yip and a hoop. It made me fall, and straight down it go. I found myself in a pool of water. I floated to the surface, and a man appeared in front of me.

Instead of being in the water, I found myself on top of a mushroom. In front of me was the man from earlier. The red-headed guy, with a creepy puppet beside him stared at me.

"Hiruko looks as creepy as always, un." I commented. The red-head narrowed his eyes at me.

"It's art, brat." He crossed his arms. "Besides. I believe it's our first meeting. How'd you know it's named 'Hiruko'?"

I stopped. _How **did **I know?_ "I don't know, un. I just felt like it was the right thing to say, hmm."

"Well then, do you know who I am?" A name came straight into my head.

"Sasori...Danna...un." I gulped, trembling a little. How did I know? I've never met him before...have I?

Sasori smirked. "You were saying?"

"I don't know you, un!" I jumped up. "I don't know you..."

"If you don't know, how'd you know?" Sasori frowned.

"I don't..." I insisted.

"But I do." Sasori stared right into my sapphire eyes. "Deidara." I shook my head. I swear I've never met him before. I swear...

Sasori gestured to the pool of water from earlier. I followed his gaze to the pool. "This is the pool of your tears. Or rather, the tears you've held inside yourself. You were always alone. Your sister, Ino, were always the better one. You guys were always being compared. Ino was better than you. Deidara, do you recall the words I told you when we first met?"

I tried to remember desperately where I've seen him. But I couldn't remember. Because I've never seen him.

"What...words? I don't know what you're talking about, hmm!"

"I know, Deidara. This is hard for you." He sighed.

"What do you mean!? Stop making lies, un!" I began to back away, and soon I was running. Running away from _him..._

"But I'm not lying." Sasori stopped me. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what!?" I struggled against his hold. "I've never met you before...Sasori..."

"Call me Danna. Like you're used to."

"BUT I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

A harsh sigh.

"Well then, I suppose you left me no choice."

And with that, a pair of soft, yet firm lips pressed against mine.

* * *

** Today's the last day of my sweet vacation. And I thought I should get something out there. ^w^' **

**So it wasn't that long... only 450-ish words. XP I'm sorry! I swear I shall write something longer next time! :( **

**(Oh and, id any of you wonder...this is all made up. Has nothing to do with the book. I only based some stuff off it.)**

**Reviews makes me feel better. ^w^ Please! It'll help. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Deidara's Adventure In NarutoLand. **

* * *

(This is flash back...)

"Deidara." My mom glared stiffly at me. "What is _this_!?"

I just came back from school, and test results were passed back. I thought I would surely get praised for getting a 100 on my test. But no. Ino had the same test today, and she got a 110 on hers. So my mom must have expected the same. Just fuck this. Forget it. I don't even care.

"100, mother, un." I answered as casually as I could. But it wasn't in the least as I had expected. She crumbled the test and threw it into the trash.

"You're a disgrace to all generation, Deidara. Go to your room!" She slammed the door behind me, and I went to my room without another word. _Deidara will __never be better than her. Because unlike Deidara, Ino is actually smart. _I didn't fail to catch the whispers that were going on. I ignore it, if a 100 can't make mother smile. Then nothing can.

_A disgrace...huh? _I thought harshly to myself. I didn't say anything when Ino tried to make me go outside with her. She must have gotten a lot of praise. Ino will never understand. Like hell, I doubt Ino even cares!

"Who is that kid?" At first I thought the maids were addressing to me. But it turns out they were pointing to someone else. On thought, I searched for the target they were talking about and the results were, they're talking about a red-headed kid.

He had messy red hair, but it matches him. Besides, I like red-heads. He also has Coffee-like eyes that made him look mature. He had pale skin and looked like he's lost. I rushed downstairs and passed my mother.

"Where in heaven do you think you're going!?" I pretend I didn't hear her, because I wanted to see the red-headed boy outside.

I panted, and was glad that he's still there. "W-What are you, doing, here, un?"

He paused, before saying. "You have beautiful eyes, brat."

I beamed with joy. "Thanks, that's the first compliment I've heard in years, un."

"Seriously? Aren't you a spoiled brat that gets praised all day long?" I pouted. He continued. "And you get what ever you want and is always the 'best'? Isn't that what you are?"

"Spoiled!? Forget it. They'll never do anything for me, un. That's Ino you're talking about." I twirled my hair. "I'm...Deidara. And you are?"

"Sasori." He smirked.

"Besides. Don't even talk about spoiled. I'll never be better than Ino. But I am, un! I've got better looks and better sense of art. Everything about me is better than her. Heck, I'm way sexier than her, yeah!" I ranted, making Sasori chuckled.

"How you're still here, I'll never know." He quietly said.

"What?"

"Why if I were you, I'd just take all the money and use it on my art." Sasori seemed to be lost in thought at the mention of 'art'. "Instead of still here, trying to get them bitches' attention. Oops. Excuse me. You richy guys don't curse now do we?"

I laughed, and it wasn't a fake one. "Hey, I curse too, un. Asshole. Treating me like a kid now, huh?"

"You are a kid." I glared.

"I'm 9 years old, un!" Sasori chuckled.

"I'm 10. So I'm your Danna from now on." The way he spoke didn't make me feel uncomfortable. It felt awesome, just looking at him.

I sulked. "No fair, I want a nickname too, un."

"How about, 'brat'?" Sasori suggested.

"HELL NO, UN!" I complained.

"Okay, brat it is." I huffed.

" jerk, un."

"That's Danna to you." We laughed. I had a fun time together. Despite the arguments we've had, he is my first friend. He took me outside of town, and for the first time. I forgot about my mom. I didn't care what she'll do to me when I get home. Sasori bought me a fried doughnut with the little money we have and went to an art museum. I smiled and laughed from the bottom of my heart for the first time.

He helped me out. Sasori is a true friend. I know, because he didn't care about the laws or what you're suppose to do. He would do what's the best for me. He takes my feelings into consideration, instead of being a jerk and listen to the so called laws. For once, I believe someone truely. I didn't feel alone, not a bit. I've grown to like him, and even love.

I felt pure happiness.

But the happy feeling only lasted for three months.

I was sad and was about to cry my eyes out when Sasori had to leave.

"Don't worry. I assure you, we'll meet again in 10 years." Sasori patted my head.

"you said you don't like to wait, Danna. So why make me wait for that long, un?" I pouted.

"Brat! It's better than never."

"But..."

"Fine. Will this make you shut up?" Sasori planted a kiss on my lips. It was a soft peck, but it felt good.

"So...in ten years Danna, un?" I felt like crying. Sasori pulled me into a hug, and I hugged back.

"In ten years, brat." Sasori kissed me on the forehead. "Stay strong."

That night, I cried. I cried and cried. Not even the harsh voice of my mom could make me stop. I held my tears because I didn't want Sasori to see me crying. So I held until the very end. I couldn't stop the tears from overflowing.

And they didn't do anything.

I didn't know why.

So I stopped crying in front of people because of that. Because I have to be strong. Not just for myself, but for Sasori-Danna. I'll just have to wait ten years. That's no so hard.

Until I forgot about him because...he came.

* * *

**How could he forget!? X( Oh wait. I made him forget. XD**

**Do I get a review?**


End file.
